


Feyre's payback

by faewrites



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Smut, post acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faewrites/pseuds/faewrites
Summary: Feyre sends Rhysand a vision that has him walking into furniture, instead of her being the one to walk into doors.





	Feyre's payback

**Author's Note:**

> based on a meme I found while scrolling through the internet, I got inspired and immediately got to work. This was written during the height of my obsession and my very first attempt at writing fanfiction, and smut of any kind. There might come a day where I will write a better version of this.

My heart, mind and soul feel empty without her here.

I couldn’t focus. I needed my mate. I needed my High Lady. I needed my Feyre. But for her, after all she sacrificed, for me, my court, her friends, I had to be strong. For her. And for myself. For my friends- and family.

For the future.

I was having my fifteen minutes of moping around, when Cassian, flanked by Azriel, entered the room.

“I know you miss her, we miss her too, but come on man, she wouldn’t have wanted for you to sit around and mope all day.” “I know.” I snarled at him. Azriel’s shadows grew darker, his expression unreadable. 

“Fine. What do you suggest we do?” “We carry on with our daily-” I winnowed next to him and nearly lunged for him, held back by Azriel.

“We need to get moving, Feyre wouldn’t approve of this.” I growled at him. Fuck, I missed her so much.

“Let’s look at some business proposals Morrigan’s father gave us. Who knows, might be fun to watch him struggle.” Azriel’s shadows darker than before and bigger, nearly surrounding his entire body.

“Let’s just do that.” I followed them into another room.

I sat down, and watched as Morrigan’s father tried too hard not to piss himself from fear. I’d unleashed my temper and I could feel the bond between me and Feyre clear as the night sky. She was out there, fighting to stay alive- Gods- if that bastard- no. I wouldn’t think about it. Feyre can handle it. She’s strong- so strong and she would teach him a lesson. I gestured for the ruler of the Court of Nightmares to start talking.

Somewhere inbetween actually listening and thinking about that time I showed Feyre some interesting images, I felt a soft caress from the other side of the bond. I tugged on it once.

I couldn’t see inside her head. And I couldn’t communicate with her. I felt blind. Without her the night sky was nothing but darkness. Darkness, the sort that gets feared, the same darkness that’s inside me and for which I’m renowned and feared. But she didn’t care. She saw beyond that. She saw the monster and yet decided to stay.

Deciding that I’m bored of this entire conversation, I get up, Az and Cas trailing behind me and walk away, leaving the damned fool behind.

I’m still thinking of Feyre. I’m thinking of mating with her.

_We would go to that store, the one where they sell lacy little nothings and I would make everyone leave. Feyre would try them all on. Each pair looking ever more divine on her than the last one and she would sit down on my lap, softly kissing me. Claiming my lips with her own. I would put my arms around her. Caress her heavenly curves and I would gently take off her bra. She’d moan and I would take her nipple into my mouth. And tug. She’d moan and her hands would start roaming, until she’s palming through my pants, my erection clearly visible. She’d take my pants off. She would moan. I would lift her up and I would throw everything off the table and lower her on it. I would rip off her lacy little nothing, spread her legs and eat her. She would moan and writhe beneath my touch, all the while I’m pining her against the table. She’d beg, she hated begging but for me she liked to make an exception. Perhaps she would even snarl, and I would thrust into her, making her moan and making myself moan. I would speed up and devour her once we were done, she would make me lie down on the table, smile that wicked smile of hers and she would slowly lower her mouth until she has me in her mouth, her tongue licking down the sheath, slowly circling the top and then she would move up and down and I would co-_

I crash into a door frame and come back to reality. Azriel and Cassian start laughing and I can feel the desire of whatever the hell just happened clearly in my pants. Once I’m in my room, the sounds of Azriel and Cassian’s laughter making its way up to my room, and I can’t wrap my mind around what the hell just happened.

I feel an amused tug on the bond. I breathe in. It was her. _Liked it?_

I smirk. Cruel wicked thing.

I send a soft caress down the bond.

I’ll get my revenge, Feyre darling.


End file.
